britishcomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Judge Dredd
Articles relating to Judge Dredd and his world. Now you've got no excuse for getting 'em mixed up, creep. Judge Dredd Dredd by Simon Davis.jpg|''Judge Dredd (2000 AD)'' Dreddstallone.jpg|''Judge Joseph Dredd (Lawman of the Future, 1995 Movieverse)'' Dreddurban.jpg|''Judge Dredd (Dredd 2012 Movieverse)'' jddc1.jpg|''Judge Dredd (DC Comics)'' Dredd 34.jpg|''Judge Dredd (Eagle/Quality Comics)'' Dredd1.jpg|''Judge Dredd: The Judge Child Quest'' Posterprog1.jpg|''Judge Dredd: The Poster Prog'' Lawman.jpg|''Judge Dredd, Lawman of the Future'' CompleteJD.jpg|''The Complete Judge Dredd'' 251136-19992-119441-1-judge-dredd-annual.jpg|''Judge Dredd Annual'' 2277043-jd yearbook 1992.jpg|''Judge Dredd Yearbook'' Megazine.jpg|''Judge Dredd Megazine'' LawofDredd3.jpg|''The Law of Dredd'' Jdlobo.jpg|''Judge Dredd/Lobo: Psycho Bikers vs the Mutants from Hell'' Judgegotham.jpg|''Batman/Judge Dredd: Judgement on Gotham'' 200px-Batman Judge Dredd Vol 1 1.jpg|''Batman/Judge Dredd: Die Laughing'' Megs1.jpg|''Judge Dredd Mega-Special'' The Mega Collection.jpg|''Judge Dredd: The Mega Collection'' jdcoll2.jpg|''Judge Dredd Newspaper Strip'' DailyDredds1.jpg|''Judge Dredd: The Daily Dredds'' early1.jpg|''Judge Dredd: The Early Cases'' Blockjudge.jpg|''Judge Dredd: Block Judge Vol 1'' trifecta.jpg|''Judge Dredd: Trifecta'' Judge Dredd lost cases.jpg|''Judge Dredd: The Lost Cases Vol 1'' 1st shots.jpg|''Judge Dredd: First Shots Vol 1'' crimefile1.jpg|''Judge Dredd's Crime File Vol 1'' Jdblaze.jpg|''Judge Dredd: Blaze of Glory Vol 1'' Relations Chief Judge Fargo.jpg|''Chief Judge Fargo'' Rico Dredd.jpg|''Rico Dredd'' Vienna.jpg|''Vienna Dredd'' Kraken.jpg|''Judge Kraken'' Judge Rico.jpg|''Judge Rico'' Dolman.jpg|''Dolman'' Nimrod by Henry Flint and Chris Blythe.jpg|''Nimrod'' Other Judges Justicedept.jpg|''Justice Department'' Caligula.jpg|''Chief Judge Caligula'' Fish.jpg|''Judge Fish'' Slocum.jpg|''Judge Slocum'' Quincy.jpg|''Judge Quincy'' Lackey.jpg|''Judge Lackey'' pepper.jpg|''Judge Pepper'' fernandez.jpg|''Judge Fernandez'' Cox.jpg|''Judge Cox'' Schmaltz.jpg|''Judge Schmaltz'' 250px-Judge Griffin.jpg|''Chief Judge Griffin'' Chief_Judge_Silver.jpg|''Chief Judge Silver'' McGruder.jpg|''Chief Judge McGruder'' Judge_Volt.jpg|''Chief Judge Volt'' Dan_fran.jpg|''Chief Judge Dan Francisco'' Hershey.jpg|''Chief Judge Hershey'' Anderson.jpg|''Psi-Judge Anderson'' corey.jpg|''Psi-Judge Corey'' Karyn.jpg|''Psi-Judge Karyn'' Psi-Judge_Janus.jpg|''Psi-Judge Janus'' Judge_giant.jpg|''Judge Giant, Snr.'' Judge_Giant,_Jnr..jpg|''Judge Giant, Jnr.'' Judge America Beeny.jpg|''Judge America Beeny'' Kramer.jpg|''Judge Kramer'' Wally squad.jpg|''Wally Squad'' Jack_point.jpg|''Jack Point'' Dirty frank.jpg|''Dirty Frank'' Mortal coil.jpg|''Eric 'Mortal' Coil'' Joyce by MacNeil and Blythe.jpg|''Judge Fintan Joyce'' Davidson Blythe Pax.jpg|''Judge Caterina Pax'' Smiley.jpg|''Judge Smiley'' Judge Vegas.jpg|''Judge Vegas'' Joyce2.jpg|''Judge-Sergeant Joyce'' EdMacBrayne.jpg|''Judge Ed MacBrayne'' Aiko Inaba by Frank Quitely.jpg|''Judge-Inspector Inaba'' Junko Asahara 2.jpg|''Judge Asahara'' Armitage.jpg|''Detective Judge Armitage'' Treasure.jpg|''Detective Judge Treasure Steel'' Lillianstorm.jpg|''Judge Lillian Storm'' Britcitbrute.jpg|''Judge Newt'' Inspectre.jpg|''The Inspectre'' Lawless by Phil Winslade.jpg|''Marshal Metta Lawson'' Nerys Pettifer.jpg|''Marshal Nerys Pettifer'' Andersonmovieverse.jpg|''Judge Anderson (2012 Dredd Movieverse)'' Judge Sam.jpg|''Judge Sam'' Strangeanddarke.jpg|''Strange & Darke'' Planet0001.jpg|''Judge Planet'' Ed.jpg|''Comrade Ed'' Feyy.jpg|''Judge Feyy'' Winslow0001.jpg|''Judge Winslow'' lopez.jpg|''Judge Lopez'' Lewis.jpg|''Chief Judge Lewis'' Judge Harvey.jpg|''Judge Harvey'' Fairfax.jpg|''Judge Fairfax'' Maitland.jpg|''Judge Maitland'' 180px-Judge Shenker.jpg|''Judge Shenker'' Buell.jpg|''Judge Buell'' Judge Niles.jpg|''Judge Niles'' Judge Edgar.jpg|''Judge Edgar'' Heston.jpg|''Judge Auxiliary Heston'' judgelogan.jpg|''Judge Logan'' Psi Judge Flowers.jpg|''Psi-Judge Flowers'' judgepin.jpg|''Judge Pin'' Jack.png|''Judge Jack'' Friends, associates, compatriots and... well... others Maria.jpg|''Maria'' Giantclay.jpg|''John 'Giant' Clay'' Walter.jpg|''Walter the Wobot'' Max Normal.png|''Max Normal'' Yassa Povey.jpg|''Yassa Povey'' Aaron Aardvark.jpg|''Aaron A. Aardvark'' Fergee 2.jpg|''Fergee'' Oldjoeblind.jpg|''Old Joe Blind'' Citi-def.png|''Citi-Def'' jimgrubb.jpg|''Mayor Jim Grubb'' Daveorang.jpg|''Dave the Orangutan'' 2000 AD prog 280 cover.jpg|''Otto Sump'' The_Helltrekkers.jpg|''The Helltrekkers'' Strontium Dog.jpg|''Johnny Alpha'' Wulf.jpg|''Wulf Sternhammer'' Moviehammerstein.jpg|''Hammerstein'' Harmony.jpg|''Harmony Krieg'' DeMarco.jpg|''Galen DeMarco'' Bennett Beeny.jpg|''Bennett Beeny'' Shimura by Fraser and McCallum.jpg|''Shimura'' Banzai.jpg|''Banzai Battalion'' Devlin.jpg|''Devlin Waugh'' Toots_milloy.jpg|''Toots Milloy'' Juliet November.jpg|''Juliet November'' Gunderson.jpg|''Mrs. Gunderson'' Sensitive Klegg the hippy.jpg|''Sensitive Klegg'' HenryFord.jpg|''Henry Ford'' Meanjr.jpg|''Mean Angel, Jr'' Jigsawman0002.jpg|''Jigsaw Man'' Byke.jpg|''Byke'' Jess.jpg|''Jess Childs'' Laurel_docks0002.jpg|''Laurel Docks'' Tweak.png|''Tweak'' Spikes.png|''Spikes Harvey Rotten'' Creeps and perps Dark Judges.jpg|''Dark Judges'' Judge Death.jpg|''Judge Death'' Judge Fire.jpg|''Judge Fire'' Judge Fear.jpg|''Judge Fear'' Judge Mortis.jpg|''Judge Mortis'' Sisters_of_death.jpg|''Sisters of Death'' PJ Maybe by Colin MacNeil.jpg|''PJ Maybe'' Inga by Chris Weston.png|''Inga'' Angel Gang.jpg|''Angel Gang'' LinkAngel.jpg|''Link Angel'' Pa Angel.jpg|''Pa Angel'' JuniorAngel.jpg|''Junior Angel'' Fink.jpg|''Fink Angel'' Mean Angel.jpg|''Mean Machine Angel'' Orlok 3.jpg|''Orlok'' Captain Skank.jpg|''Captain Skank'' Morton Judd.jpg|''Morton Judd'' Call Me Kenneth.jpg|''Call-Me-Kenneth'' Carolyn Bachmann.jpg|''Bachmann'' Turner.jpg|''Turner'' Barry penge.jpg|''Overdrive'' Lennyzero.jpg|''Lenny Zero'' Aimee.jpg|''Aimee Nixon'' Krong.jpg|''Krong'' Stan_lee1.jpg|''Stan Lee (Deathfist)'' Kleggs.jpg|''Kleggs'' Chopper.jpg|''Marlon Shakespeare'' Phantomrobot.png|''The Phantom'' Oola_Blint.jpg|''Oola Blint'' Shuggy_Bear.jpg|''Shuggy Bear'' Judgechild.jpg|''Judge Child'' Grunwalder.jpg|''Grunwalder'' America Jara.jpg|''America Jara'' Satanus.jpg|''Satanus'' 2000 AD prog 291 cover.jpg|''Blanche Tatum'' Suggs3.gif|''Sarah Suggs'' Ratfink1.png|''Ratfink'' dertg.png|Elvis Otomo.jpg|Gideon Otomo Bilious barrage.jpg|Bilious Barrage Snork.jpg|Citizen Snork Barrymo.jpg|''Crazy Barry, Little Mo'' Razors.jpg|''Judge Razors'' clayderman.jpg|''Carl Heinz Pilchards-in-Tomato-Sauce Clayderman'' ump1.jpg|''Uncle Ump'' paradox.jpg|''Paradox Vega'' Fairlyhyperman.jpg|''Fairly Hyperman'' Dementia.png|''Dementia'' Ephemera.png|''Ephemera'' Pustula.png|''Pustula'' Demo.jpg|''Doctor Demotivator'' Related stories 75.jpg|''The Cursed Earth (story)'' 173.jpg|''The Judge Child Quest'' 2000 AD prog 245 cover.jpg|''The Apocalypse War'' The Dead Man.jpg|''The Dead Man'' Plaguesblood.jpg|''Plagues of Necropolis'' Harkeburr1.jpg|''Harke & Burr'' Koburn.jpg|''Cursed Earth Koburn'' Brit-Cit Babes.jpg|''Brit-Cit Babes'' Raynor5.1.jpg|''Pussyfoot 5'' Red Razors.jpg|''Red Razors'' Calhab1.jpg|''Calhab Justice'' shok2.jpg|''Shok!'' Mega-City_Undercover_volume_2.jpg|''Low Life'' Sensitive klegg.jpg|''Trifecta'' Lawless.jpg|''Lawless'' Judgement Day.jpg|''Judgement Day'' Insurrection1.jpg|''Insurrection'' Ma-ma.jpg|''Top of the World, Ma-Ma'' HAVN.jpg|''HAVN'' Deadworld.jpg|''The Fall of Deadworld'' JudgePigg.jpg|''Judge Pigg'' Locations Megacity1map.jpg|''Mega-City One'' Cursed earth1.jpg|''Cursed Earth'' Titan.jpg|''Titan'' Dredd's World.jpg|''The world of Judge Dredd'' 2000 AD 488.jpg|''Brit-Cit (Judge Dredd universe)'' Creators John Wagner.jpg|''John Wagner'' Alan grant.jpeg|''Alan Grant'' Pat Mills.jpg|''Pat Mills'' Carlos Ezquerra.jpg|''Carlos Ezquerra'' Tom Frame.jpg|''Tom Frame'' Mike McMahon.jpg|''Mike McMahon'' Ron Smith.jpg|''Ron Smith'' 230px-Ennis,_Garth_(2009).jpg|''Garth Ennis'' Dredd meets Walter again.jpg|''Colin MacNeil'' Rob Williams.jpeg|''Rob Williams'' Henry Flint.jpg|''Henry Flint'' 10.9.10BrianBollandByLuigiNovi.jpg|''Brian Bolland'' Category:Male Characters Category:2000 AD characters Category:IPC Adventure strips Category:2000 AD strips Category:2000 AD